Heart of a Hunter
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Normal town, normal life, right? WRONG. What happens when you mix two alien species with a girl who just wants to live her life? PredatorxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of a Hunter**

**Summary: **Normal town, normal life, right? WRONG. What happens when you mix two alien species with a girl who just wants to live her life? PredatorxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Police are warning the people of Plymouth to stay indoors at night time, as such the killer, or even killers, may be attacking people at night." _

"Uncommon..." I mumbled softly to myself as I sipped my coffee slowly, relishing in the taste of it. I glanced up at the television on the wall of the local cafe, watching as the news reporter continued to talk about the mysterious deaths that had been occurring through Plymouth in the last few weeks. This included disappearances as well. Hikers and campers were vanishing and haven't been seen since they vanished.

My waitress and friend, Sandra came up to me and refilled my coffee cup. "It's so scary, isn't it?" She asked, brushing a lock of blonde-brown hair out of her eyes. She was an attractive woman of 31 and had long blonde-brown hair that she kept up in a decent bun and pretty green eyes. "All this shit happening in quiet, little Plymouth..."

"Yeah, it's scary." I nodded in agreement, narrowing my hazel eyes when a strand of hair fell into my face. I pulled it back and frowned when it just fell right back into my face. "I need to get that cut..."

"You should go to short hair. You would look so adorable with short hair." Sandra smiled at me, running her fingers through my long, dark brown hair.

I frowned. I didn't like having short hair. I was forced to have short hair when I was a child and I fucking hated it. My hair stretched down to my thighs, pooling at my butt whenever I was sitting. "No thanks." I mumbled.

Sandra chuckled a bit. "Just be careful going home. I know you don't live that far away, but I still worry."

"I'll be alright, Sandra. But thank you." I nodded.

"Anytime, Shell."

After a while, I left the cafe and headed home on my motorcycle. My home rested on the outskirts of Plymouth and I literally lived out in the middle of nowhere, with acres of woods all around me. I lived in a Victorian, two story house that rested by the woods and by a lake as well. There were trails along and in the woods, made specifically for hiking or bike riding. There was an attached garage to my house and had a pool out back.

I parked my motorcycle in the garage and set my helmet on it, then went inside. I kicked my shoes off and put them in the closet, then went off to do whatever I wanted for the rest of the day. I wrote most of the day, since I was an author and chatted with friends and family. When nine o'clock came around, I showered and dressed in dark gray sweatpants, a gray tank top and a black long sleeved shirt than went off my left shoulder a little bit.

I put on socks too since it was a bit chilly out. I grabbed my coffee and went upstairs to the balcony, which was at the front of the house and came out of my bedroom. I had the largest bedroom in the house.

I sat down in the chair, just looking at the cloudless sky. The stars twinkled and were bright tonight. I sighed softly and sipped my coffee slowly.

I always believed there were other life forms out there. Aliens, extraterrestrials, whatever your name would be for them. I always believed there is life out there on other planets and no one could tell me otherwise.

I leaned back in my chair and got comfortable, folding my legs up against me. I set my coffee down on the end table next to the chair and looked out by the long driveway.

That's when I saw a flash of yellow in the trees, but it vanished quickly before I could even react. My eyes narrowed a bit and I stood up slowly.

As soon as the motion sensor lights on the garage came on, I knew I wasn't alone. I went inside, forgetting about my coffee. I slipped some slippers on and grabbed a flashlight. I headed back outside and went down the driveway a bit, shining the flashlight.

This was a stupid idea, I know.

I shined the flashlight up in the trees, looking for whatever made the flash of yellow. SOMETHING was here, I could just feel its presence. That's when something bonked off my head and fell to the ground. "Ow..." I mumbled and looked down at the ground, picking up whatever had fallen. It was an acorn.

I looked up directly and shined my flashlight, but didn't see anything. There was nothing.

I furrowed my eyebrows and decided to go back inside. I watched the window for a while and the motion sensor lights went off at about ten o'clock. Whatever had been outside was now gone. I decided to go to bed early.

The next morning, I was about to head out when I saw footprints in the wet ground.

Huge footprints.

I took pictures of them with my phone and headed out for the day. When I drove downtown for the cafe, I saw a house with DO NOT ENTER yellow tape around it. The front door was wide open and police were going in and out of the house, taking pictures and discussing with each other. I parked my motorcycle on the edge of the street and went up to the chief. "Hey chief."

He glanced at me, tired gray eyes looking to me. "Oh, hello Shell."

"What happened?" I asked, looking at the house.

"Another murder..." He sighed, rubbing his temples gently. "But this time, the youngest child made it out. She won't talk...she's too shook up."

"Maybe I could try and get her to talk about what happened." I offered.

The Chief thought for a long moment, before he nodded. The child, a young girl around seven years old was sitting in the ambulance, covered up in a thick, warm blanket. Her brown hair was stained with blood.

I walked over to the ambulance and climbed in, kneeling in front of her. "Hey there, honey." I said softly.

She looked at me with large, wide brown eyes, like a deer in the headlights of a car. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked her.

The little girl was silent for a long moment before she did speak, though it was soft and shy. "A...Anna..."

I smiled gently at her. "Anna...I know you are shaken up...but can you tell me what happened inside your house?"

Anna was silent for a moment. "M...monsters..."

"What kind of monsters, honey?" I asked her softly.

"I...I don't know..." She whispered and tears filled her eyes. She began crying softly and jumped into my arms, holding onto me tightly. I hugged her close to me and rubbed her back, letting her cry as much as she wanted. I glanced over at the chief, who was looking at me.

After about an hour, Anna was taken away to an orphanage. The chief and I talked about what she had told me. "Shell, you know there's no such thing as monsters..."

"Chief, don't even say that to me. How can these murders be done so quickly, in such a short amount of time? It's either gotta be more than one person...or it's something else." I said to him.

The chief scratched his head and sighed. "Maybe you're right...what exactly should we be looking for then?"

"Something not human." I replied.

…...

A few hours later, I went back home. I was just walking in the door when I heard something scurrying around in the kitchen. My eyes narrowed and walked into the kitchen, switching the light on. As soon as I did, the scurrying stopped.

Then, the canisters on the counter moved a bit.

"What the-?"

Before I could finish, something leaped out from behind the canisters and attached itself to my head. "H-hey! Get off me!" I shouted, trying to pull the creature off my head, struggling.

The creature moved a bit and something long and slimy shot into my open mouth and down my throat, cutting off my breathing. I gasped and fell back, slumping down against the wall. Then the creature pumped air down my throat, letting me breathe. It locked itself around my head and something, like a tail, wrapped around my throat firmly.

My vision faded away as it released some sort of gas. It was putting me to sleep, or unconsciousness. I then sighed as I went to sleep completely.

I came to sometime later and gasped, realizing the creature wasn't on my head anymore. It lay dead next to me. I scooted away from it and panted, coughing a bit and rubbing my throat. I sighed and then twitched when three red dots formed into a triangle appeared, sliding up my face until they rested on my forehead.

I gulped and looked before me, noticing something standing there...something big. It looked like it was invisible, but I could see the outline of its large figure. Then, the invisible shield went down and I saw the creature in front of me.

Needless to say...my day just got worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of a Hunter**

_**Chapter 2**_

In the twenty-one years I had lived so far, I have never seen something so different...so..._alien_, yet humanoid standing right in front of me. The creature...I could definitely tell the creature was male. He was huge, over seven feet tall, most likely two feet taller than me. He had muscles that would make any professional wrestler jealous and he wore armor on most of his body and even some sort of face mask. Long, hair-like things came out from his head and I assumed they were dreadlocks, long dreadlocks. His skin looked wet, but dry at the same time and it looked almost like reptilian skin.

He had a variety of accessories and what looked like weapons on him. There was a cannon on his left shoulder, connected to the armor plates he wore. I stared up at the creature before me, still and breathing shakily, but quietly. He cocked his head to the side a bit, then moved it down, as if he was looking me up and down. I noticed his helmeted gaze seemed to go to my ribcage area.

"I..." I swallowed. "S-something..." I reached over and grabbed the dead creature by it's tail, lifted it up so the bigger creature could see it.

A sound, which sounded like a low growl came deep from the creature's chest.

"I don't know what it did to me..." I said quietly.

Whatever he was, he seemed to understand me. He turned around, since he was standing in the doorway of the opened front door. He looked back at me from over his shoulder and gave a single nod at me.

He wanted me to follow him.

I gulped and got up slowly, following him out and carrying the dead creature by its tail and shutting the front door behind me. I followed the other creature deep into the woods for at least fifteen minutes until we stopped. He lifted his left arm up closer to his face and a panal opened on the device on his arm. He pressed a couple buttons, and I watched as a ship, A SHIP, materialized from out of thin air in the clearing of the woods.

"Whoa..." I whispered to myself, my eyes wide with shock and awe.

The creature continued to walk as the ship opened. I followed after him quickly, wondering why I was even following him. He walked into the ship with me in tow. I looked around as we walked, seeing different things. It was clearly very neat and decorated with stuff on the walls and even bigger on the inside.

He led me to a hallway that had three doors total. He led me to the first one on the right and walked inside. Inside, it looked like a hospital room, except the technology looked more advanced and sufficient. The creature walked over to the large, metal table and patted his claw on it. I arched an eyebrow, but went over to the metal table and lifted myself onto it.

The creature made a sort of noise, like another growl and put a hand on my forehead, then pushed me back to lay down. He pressed a small button on the wall and a large machine, almost like an x-ray machine came out from the ceiling, coming down to me. It glowed a bit and then a red beam went over me, beginning from my head to my feet.

It went over again and then hovered over my chest and ribcage area. A picture hovered above me next. It was an inside look of my chest and ribcage. My eyes widened when I saw...something squirming around in my ribcage area.

"What...is that?" I asked quietly.

The bipedal creature pressed another button and clips of creatures began to show. I saw the serpent-like creatures and a larger one, which I took a wild guess.

"They have a leader?"

A nod from him.

"...A queen?"

Another nod.

I grunted when I felt a pressure in my ribcage. The thing inside me was pressing on my ribcage. I breathed deeply and looked at him. "Can you take it out of me...?"

He nodded and the x-ray machine disappeared back into the ceiling. The creature grabbed a mask and placed it over my nose and mouth, strapping it to my head. Immediately, I felt a sort of gas seep into my nostrils and mouth. It wasn't long before it lulled me into a deep, sedated sleep.

A while later, I woke up slowly, sore but otherwise fine. I blinked sleepily, hearing the creature's footsteps get closer to me. I glanced up at him, lifting my head a bit. I was resting on a very comfortable bed, in the same room. I saw the dead creature on the metal table in a metal bin. The surgery had been successful.

I suddenly caught a strange sound coming from the creature and realized it was a purr. It seemed to rumble deep from his chest and I glanced up at him. His head cocked to the side a bit as he continued to purr. "Thank you..." I said softly.

He gave a single nod.

I propped myself up on my elbows, realizing I wasn't wearing anything but my tank top on my upper torso. I lifted it a bit and saw a scar that started from the beginning of my ribcage, to about four inches down in a straight line. I put my tank top down and took the blanket away from me, then carefully stood up.

That's when a sound echoed through the room. A ring tone.

The bipedal creature cocked his head to the side as we both heard the ring tone. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and realized my friend, Sandra, was calling me. I answered it and immediately heard panting and gasping on the other end. "Sandra? What's going on?"

"_S-something took me...I'm...I'm in a cave...deep in a cave...there's..." _Sandra panted. _"Oh god, there's bodies everywhere. They...have holes in their chests...Jesus Christ...there's..!" _

She stopped speaking, but I could hear her uneven, shaky breathing.

"_Oh god...god help me...please...help me..." _

That's when I heard a loud, inhuman shriek and the phone made a sound, as if it was dropped. "Sandra?!" I shouted her name, but there was nothing. Just static. I looked at the creature with a look of worry and horror on my face. "I...I have to find her..."

I shoved my phone into my pocket and ran out of the room, ignoring the pain that began where I was cut at. I hurried out of the ship and back to my house. By the time I got there, I was panting and wheezing, my ribcage area throbbing in pain.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to run just a bit after being cut open. "Fuck..." I whispered and hurried inside.

I cleaned up quickly and put on clean clothes, searching my basement for my weapons. I usually kept two guns on me (yes, I have a license to carry a gun) and I also had a huge collection of swords. But I would be using one of them to save my friend.

I was just heading out the front door when I saw the bipedal creature standing there. "Look, there's a cave not to far from here. If that's where she is, I'm going after her." I said with determination. "Maybe I'll find the others there too."

The creature let out a low growl, but it wasn't threatening. I walked past him, heading into the woods. As I heard his heavy footsteps, I knew he was following me.

…...

"So...you got a name?"

I glanced over at my...companion as we walked down the trail that would lead us to the cave where I knew Sandra was talking about. He glanced at me for a second, before he stared forward again.

"Gahn'tha-cte."

I was surprised by his voice. It was deep, foreign and definitely inhuman. It also had a bit of a growly tune to it. "That's a hell of a mouthful...can I call you Gahn, for short?"

He nodded.

"Just call me Shell."

He seemed to understand human language very well.

It took us another half hour to get to the cave. I cringed in disgust when I saw slimy stuff on the edges of the cave. "Ick..."

We went inside slowly and quietly. It was dark, but there was light shining in from the cracks on the walls. Gahn made low, growling sounds as we seemed to get deeper into the cave. It wasn't very much longer before we came into a large, circular room and I gagged from the stench.

It reeked of decomposition and blood.

I coughed slightly and looked on the walls, seeing the bodies of the people that had gone missing. But it was too late. There were large, gaping holes in their chests. Whatever was inside them had bursted out, killing them. "Sandra...?" I called out her name quietly.

"O-over here..."

I looked over to the side and gasped when I saw Sandra, strung up by the same sticky goo all the other bodies were. I rushed over to her and grunted, starting to pull some of the goo off her. "Hold on, I'm gonna get you out of here."

"T-there's something...inside me..." Sandra gasped.

Gahn walked over, pushing me out of the way. The cannon on his shoulder shifted, pointing right at Sandra. "No!" I shouted and got between him and Sandra. "Don't shoot her! Can't you take it out like you did to me?!"

He shook his head.

"S-Shell..."

I turned back to Sandra. "J-just shoot me Shell...please..." Sandra begged, grunting and groaning as the creature inside her pushed at her ribcage, wanting out of her greatly.

I nodded and took out my gun, taking the safety off. I pointed my gun at her head slowly and gulped. "I'm sorry, Sandra..."

I fired right at her head. The bullet went all the way through, bright, red blood splattering onto the wall behind her. Her body went limp and then I shot at her chest. The crunching stopped. The creature inside her was dead. I shook a bit and lowered my gun, putting the safety back on.

I walked away from the scene, Gahn watching me go. But then we both heard screeching and looked ahead of us to see creatures.

They were coming for us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of a Hunter**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Stupid motherfucking monsters!"

I pulled out my gun and began shooting at the creatures, round after round. Most of them died with a single bullet to the head, while it took a bit of patience with others. Some of the screeching serpents looked stronger than others. Gahn took out a lot of them with his cannon, using his wrist blades to cut them.

Creatures came from the entrance of the cave and I cursed. Gahn growled and took hold of of the hood of my jacket, dragging me behind him quickly. I yelped out in surprise and caught up with him easily, though his strides were much longer than mine. We rushed through the covered tunnels of the cave, our footsteps echoing. We shot at creatures left and right, their blood getting onto the floor.

To my surprise, it was acidic. Their blood ate through the floor. "Christ, where are we going?!" I panted as I shot down another alien creature when it lunged at me.

Gahn was turning to me when two of the creatures lunged at us, one each pinning us down onto the floor. I cried out when it pushed on the cut under my ribcage and I got my sword out quickly, then plunged it through the creature. It shrieked out in pain and it's tail whipped at me, the sharp end trying to stab me.

I dug the blade of my sword in further, the creature screeching even more. Then, it stopped moving and I shoved it off me. When I pulled my sword out, I was surprised to see the blade melted. "Fuck...I'm not using my swords against these things again." I grumbled and tossed it to the ground.

Gahn got up after he killed off the creature that had pinned him down. He growled loudly, looking around. There were no creatures at the moment. "Okay...where to next?" I asked, looking up at Gahn.

He just pointed forward and began walking. I walked after him quickly, having to fast walk to keep up with him. We soon came to a large room, with many round objects. "Eggs..." I whispered, looking around at them.

Gahn opened the device on his left arm and I watched as he pressed buttons on it. He then turned his gaze to me and closed his fist, then quickly opened it. "Bomb...goddamn, I hope it kills every one of these motherfuckers." I said, looking around.

He took the device off his arm as it began beeping and threw it into the middle of the room. He nudged me forwards with his arm and we quickly ran out of the room. The cut on my ribcage began hurting as we ran and I panted, groaning as it was torn open from running so much. The creature that had pushed on it didn't help either.

I yelped when a clawed hand grabbed my covered ankle and I fell to the floor, hard. I groaned, faintly hearing my gun clatter away from me, way more than arm's reach. I looked behind me to see what had grabbed me and saw one of the creatures, hissing. It yanked me closer to it and opened it's mouth, the inner mouth shooting straight out.

I screamed when the inner mouth pierced my left leg and quickly left. Blood began to pour out of the wound. I gritted my teeth and ignored the wound in my leg and used my good one to kick the alien creature in the face. It let go of me and I quickly got up just as Gahn killed the creature with his cannon. I grabbed my gun and attempted to stand, but my leg was hurting too much so I leaned against the wall.

Gahn turned his attention to me and marched right over, grabbing my jacket. "Hey...what are you-?" I yelped when he yanked me up and tossed me over his shoulder that didn't have the cannon on it. He ran in very long strides and out of the cave quickly. The house was a long ways away, so I hope the blast didn't get to my house.

Gahn continued to run until we felt the ground rumble underneath us. It shook violently and then as if there was a great explosion, the area behind us becoming...nothing. Gahn set me down against a tree and looked at what was left behind. We were lucky that it hadn't reached us and we had gotten away far enough to not be hurt.

There was nothing but a giant crater left behind.

No trees, no cave...nothing.

"So I'm guessing its over..." I sighed, wincing in pain from my leg.

Gahn nodded and turned back to me, picking me up again and putting me over his shoulder. He walked back to the ship. Since it did take a while, I did fall asleep from exhaustion and pain. When I woke up, I was laying comfortably in one of the beds in the medical room. My leg felt a hell of a lot better and when I lifted my pant leg up, it was wrapped up in thick bandages.

I heard that same purring sound and glanced over to see Gahn there next to me. "Do you purr or something when I'm hurt...?"

He nodded.

A few days later, I was resting comfortably on my couch, watching a horror movie since it was getting close to Halloween. My leg had healed up nicely and even the cut on my torso was a mere scar now. Gahn had taken the liberty to park his ship in my backyard, but was unable to leave. The ship had been damaged on his way here to Earth and he was concentrating on repairing it.

Funny, he had taken the liberty of coming into the house through my back door in the kitchen.

After the movie was over, I got up to make myself some dinner. I pulled some hamburger out of the freezer and thawed it out in the microwave, then opened the package and placed it in the large frying pan. Hamburger Helper tonight and my favorite, Salisbury. As the hamburger cooked, Gahn came walking up to my back door and let himself in.

"Hey big guy." I said to him.

He gave a bit of a trill in response and shut the door behind him. He approached me and took off a piece of a creature's foot from his belt. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why do you have that?" I asked him.

His free hand pointed to the mark on his helmet. "Is that a mark to prove you're worthy or something..?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ya think I'm worthy?"

Again, another nod.

"I...guess you can give me the mark..." I said, knowing it was going to hurt and turned my head to the side. He brushed the hair out of the way and pressed the acid tip of the foot to my cheek, carving the mark. I shuddered and closed my eyes tightly in pain. It only took mere seconds and the pain vanished quickly. I touched my cheek, feeling the branded mark there.

He put the foot back on his belt and purred softly to me.

Around six o'clock, dinner was eaten and cleaned up and I rested comfortably on the back porch, laying on the hammock. I loved laying on hammocks. They were so comfortable. "So...when ya gonna show yer face to me?" I asked Gahn, who was standing close, but not to close to me.

He turned his attention to me and I could see he was thinking deeply about it. Then he lifted his hand up and disconnected what looked like oxygen tubes. His hands gripped his face mask and he slowly took it off. I sat up, looking at him in surprise. He looked more human than I thought, the skin on his face a bit lighter than the rest of it, accompanied by mandibles and tucks that folded against his mouth. His eyes were a true hazel color.

"You're so cool." I smirked a bit.

Gahn seemed to trill and purr, which was a strange, but comforting sound coming from him. I laid back down on the hammock, yawning. I had taken a slight break from writing, since I just recently published my new book. "Since you understand human language, can you speak it?" I asked him, rocking slightly in the hammock.

"Yes." He spoke and I almost laughed. His voice sounded the same as when he had told me his name.

"Well, that's good." I yawned again.

"You should rest."

"I am resting. I'm just tired." I replied, looking at him. "It's been a hectic few days..."

Gahn nodded in agreement with me. Hopefully we wouldn't encounter anything more alien for a while, or even while the rest of the time Gahn was here for while he fixed his ship.

But then the feeling of dread came onto me...

And I knew I was dead wrong.


End file.
